


Best Laid Plans

by DaisyChainz



Series: Culture Shock [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Injured Hux, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Star Wars modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux had a plan. It was a good plan. An excellent plan. And like most good plans, things did not go As Planned.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hux gets injured skiing and has to go to the emergency room. No blood, nothing graphic, Emergency Room scenes, but the worst part is when he gets drugged up and may say something he's embarrassed about later.

Hux stepped back and took stock of his preparations. His blue sofa was cleaned and fluffed. The little coffee table held the wine bottle, two wine glasses, and a tall candle. He hadn't forgotten the cork screw or the matches, either. They were set off to the side. 

Hux self-consciously smoothed his hair even though he knew it was pointless. It was going to be as mess long before they got back to his apartment. Wearing a hat would definitely do that. 

In a little bit Ben was going to pick him up and they were going to go skiing together. Hux had only been to two lessons, and had not made it off the beginner's slope. He was a fairly athletic man, but for some reason skiing had not come naturally to him. It seemed awkward and he was struggling to keep his edges down, and therefore had control issues. He was getting better, but was frustrated that he hadn't picked it up more easily. He had never seen Ben ski, but it sounded like he had a lot more experience. 

Regardless, once they were done Ben had already been invited back for a drink, so Hux made sure everything looked perfect before he got all his layers on and went outside to meet Ben. 

He tried to calm his nerves as he stomped his feet against the cold. It had been a week since he and Ben had kissed in the truck. They had barely gotten passed that first tentative brushing of lips before both their phones had started blowing up. Phasma was checking to make sure he wasn't hiding from Ben, and Ben's workmen suddenly had questions and issues. And of course they had a cell signal. On the side of a mountain. On a dirt road. In the middle of nowhere. Of course.

Since then Ben had kept his distance. No, that implied he was avoiding Hux. He wasn't. He was friendly, still met them for lunch, still brushed against Hux when he didn't have any reason to. Still gave Hux those lingering looks that made his stomach tighten and his toes curl. But he didn't try for another kiss, and he hadn't suggested they get together or go out. By the end of the week it dawned on Hux he was letting him take the lead. He was waiting for a cue from Hux. So by God, Hux was going to give him a cue. 

Ben had brought his car instead of his gigantic work truck. "That thing would have been a bitch to park. Night skiing is a favorite, so parking is gonna be tight."

Hux couldn't see the slopes, but the top of the mountain was lit up above them as they climbed the windy road. Ben had been right, they were already in a line of traffic and parking along the road was filling up. 

"Looks like a spot to me." He winked at Hux as he squeezed the car onto the grass covered curve leading into the main lot-- which was already packed tight. The frigid air rushed into the warm car as they opened their doors to climb out. Hux was wearing the ski suit he happened to have for wearing at cold and windy job sites. It had only been on the ski slopes for his two lessons. Ben was pulling his heavy brown jacket over the matching bib overalls. His were work clothes too; most of the men onsite wore the same thing.

Hux pulled on his hat and gloves and settled his goggles on top of his head as Ben retrieved his ski bag from the roof rack. They crossed the road and followed the stream of fellow skiers headed to the lodge. 

Ben put on his boots and claimed a locker for their shoes while Hux picked up his rental. He was turning in his paperwork and paying when Ben came up beside him. "Hi Brenda." He smiled at the older lady that was helping Hux. "Hi Sweetie." /hah sweetee/. She smiled and handed Hux his card back. "Ya'll have fun."

The rental shop was at the bottom of the beginner's slope. The ski lift was just to the left, so they headed that way as soon as they were securely in their skis. Ben spoke to one of the ski lift operators as they approached. Hux turned his head to see him. "Do you know everyone?" Ben grinned as he slid forward in line. "Hell, I'm related to most of 'em."

"You all set?" Ben asked when it was almost their turn. Hux took a deep breath and nodded. He always worried about getting his timing right with the ski lift. He hated it when he couldn't get his skis under control and a chair had to go up empty. 

Ben guided him, mumbling soft directions and encouragement. They made it safely onto the lift chair and were soon gliding off at the top of the beginner's slope. There was another lift chair that would take them higher, and to more advanced slopes, but they didn't get on it. 

"Ok," said Ben. "You ready for the first run?" Hux shifted on his skis, gripped his poles tighter and took another deep breath. "Yes." He said, sounding much more confident than he felt. "Ok. Why don't you start us off, you can set the pace." Hux nodded then shuffled to the edge of the flat and got into his wedge. He nudged himself off with his poles and started his slow, wide descent. 

He tried to ignore the small children flying passed him, and hoped Ben wasn't watching his tortuous progress. 

A few moments later Ben glided by, his skis completely parallel, and he came to a stop a little ways below him. "Not bad!" He called up. "How many lessons have you had?" Hux gritted his teeth in concentration, but managed "two."

He stopped when he got to Ben. "Would you get mad if I gave you some advice?" Hux rolled his head to try and loosen his stiff neck. "I'm just starting out, I believe I can use all the help I can get." Ben grinned and leaned forward onto his poles. "Just relax. It will help drop your knees in and make your edges catch. This is supposed to be fun, remember?"

Hux nodded, leaning in a little on his own poles as well. Not close enough to draw any attention, just enough to feel closer to Ben. Ben responded to the movement by staring quietly at Hux, his eyes dark, his lips parted. Finally Hux bounced his knees slightly. "Ok, relaxed. Edges in." He slowly moved away from Ben, who followed and settled below again after a moment. 

They continued that pattern until they were back to the ski lift. "Nice going." Ben's smile warmed Hux a little and took the sting out of his frustration. "You were definitely starting to look more relaxed by the end. Could you feel the difference in control?" They were waiting for their lift chair to scoop them up, Hux focused on that.

Finally in the air he looked at Ben. "Not really, I was too busy concentrating on relaxing." Ben grinned, "that's ok, before you know it, it'll all be second nature and you won't have to think about a thing." /thang/. Hux tapped his skis together to knock the snow off. "This can't be terribly enjoyable for you. It must be boring having to wait on me when you clearly belong on an advanced slope. Sorry."

Ben pulled his thick glove off with his teeth and fumbled for Hux's hand inside his own unwieldy glove. He squeezed and smiled. "Nothing to apologize for." /apahl-a-ghiiize/ "Trust me, I was a beginner for a very long time." He squeezed again then put his glove back on as the end of the ride was coming up. 

They paused at the top of the slope. "However, if you get tired or aren't having fun we can always go to the tube park. It takes zero skill and you get to go really fast." /ya git/ Hux lined up his wedge. "Let's see how this run goes and then we can decide." Ben nodded in agreement. "I'm fine, either way. Just wanna spend some time with you. We can drink crappy cocoa at the lodge for all I care."

Hux's mask of concentration broke and he turned his head to Ben. "I doubt the situation is that dire," and he pushed off with Ben's laugh ringing behind him. 

The thrill of making Ben laugh distracted Hux until he realized his lack of concentration was actually helping him. He was feeling more relaxed into his wedge, and his pole turns were going more smoothly. He felt the cold air moving over his teeth as he grinned and stopped next to Ben. "Nice! Did that feel better?" Hux nodded, trying to seem more cool than he felt. "Much, hopefully I'm finally starting to get a handle on this."

Ben reached over and ran the back of his closed fingers over Hux's arm. "Good." Hux looked down at his hand, then back to his face. A small smile played over Ben's lips. "Do you want to try a couple more runs here, then maybe finish up with one run down the next slope up?" That slope was one step up from the beginner's, but it looked huge and intimidating. Hux found himself nodding. "I think so, let's see how the next couple of runs go."

Hux felt more confident after two more runs on the beginner's slope. He felt more relaxed, and Ben had taken to holding his hand on the short ride up. So they took the next chair lift up, and Hux took his glove off as well and grasped Ben's hand back. Ben smiled and looked down at the skiers below the lift. "I was in high school before I learned how to ski." Hux looked surprised, "I assumed you grew up on skis. It seems like everyone around here does." Ben laughed. "Everyone didn't have my Mama. She was dead set against Mr. Snoke moving in and tearing up the mountain for profit. She complained, held meetings, she even picketed. Have you ever seen those 'keep River Bluff real' signs?" Hux nodded. "A few, here and there. They didn't look recent." Ben squeezed Hux's hand gently before he let go to put his glove back on. Hux blew into his own glove to warm it back up. "They aren't. Those are some of the original signs she put up. I was just a baby. Pretty sure she had me strapped to her back when she was protesting."

The end of the ride ended the conversation. They skied out of the way and Hux steeled himself for the more difficult slope. Ben stuck his pole in the snow so he could lay his hand over Hux's arm again. "You'll do fine, it's not much more steep than the bunny hill, just longer. You can stop anytime you need a break."

It went much better than Hux had hoped. He made good time, his movements becoming smoother and more practised. He reached the top of the beginner's slope and Ben was waiting for him with a grin. "You made it! Now we don't have to drink that hot cocoa, or whatever that stuff is." Hux leaned on his poles. "No, I have something much nicer waiting for us." Ben's grin mellowed into something smaller, more tense. His eyes trailed over Hux, dark in the low light. "Well, let's get to it then." He waved his pole towards the lodge. "After you."

Hux turned his skis and pushed off one last time. He didn't bother to stop and was about halfway down when he accidentally caught the outer edge of his ski and it sent him headfirst down the mountain. The ground rushed up to meet him hard, and his heavy skis flipped overhead, giving him enough momentum to roll completely over two more times. 

Hux lay blinking up at the sky, trying to get his mind around what had just happened. In the distance he could hear yelling, Ben? He wasn't sure. He became slowly aware of how cold the snow was, the feeling soaking through even his heavy layers. Some had gone down his collar and was melting and trickling. 

About the time he became fully aware of everything around him the pain set in. His shoulder had taken the brunt of the first fall, it throbbed but he could wiggle it. He knew he was going to be covered in bruises, but didn't think he had hit his head. Then he tried to move his legs. The right was ok, but he couldn't stop a cry of pain when he tried the left. He felt heavy hands on him and suddenly Ben was leaning over him. "Don't move! Just lay still. Is it your knee?" Hux couldn't manage to speak, but he nodded. He could barely think straight through the haze of pain. Ben leaned over him again. "I'm gonna get your skis off, ok?" When Hux nodded he added "help is coming."

Hux felt a pop as Ben released his right ski, and his leg felt so light. Then the left was released and Hux couldn't stop a sharp cry. "Sorry, sorry." Ben shoved the ends of his skis in the ground in an "X" and turned back to Hux. 

"I see Ski patrol, I guess you picked the perfect spot to crash." He motioned towards the lodge sitting just to their left. 

Now that Hux had the ski off and was lying quietly the pain was manageable. "I guess that's the last time you take me skiing." Ben managed half a smile. "You kidding me? That first Winter I broke my arm in four places. You'll have to try harder than this to get out of skiing with me. It's the left knee." That last part was directed to an approaching man wearing a red jacket. 

After that was a bit of a blur. Hux managed to answer the questions the ski patrol asked, then he was loaded onto a stretcher and taken inside to wait for the ambulance. Ben stayed right by his side, holding onto his hand and telling him to squeeze as hard as he needed to. 

But then Ben was gently pulling his hand away. "They're gonna put you in the ambulance now, they won't let me ride with you." Not caring if he sounded clingy Hux tried to hold on. "No, no, then I don't want to go with them. Can't you just take me?" Ben got a strange look on his face, but Hux was too upset and out of it to try and figure out what it was. "Hey Hux, listen to me. Let the ambulance take you, they're gonna give you something for the pain, and they can get you into a doctor faster than I could. I'll be right behind you, I promise. I'll bring the car so I can take you home later. Ok?"

Hux liked the sound of Ben taking him home, so he let him pull his hand away. "Ok, come straight there?" Ben smiled, "I promise not to stop for cocoa first." Hux watched him get smaller as they wheeled him to the waiting ambulance. 

*** **

The EMT did give him something for the pain, and it made time and his surroundings seem to stretch. The ride over the steep mountain seemed to take forever, and yet when they arrived at the hospital in Allanston it seemed no time had passed. 

He was lucid enough to speak to the nurse, to produce his documents, and to help them undress him. Every time someone came in the room he asked if Ben had arrived yet. It was the one thought that threaded everything else together and kept him from floating away. 

They were bringing Hux back from x-ray when he caught sight of the nurse leading Ben down the hall. She grinned, "is this who you were looking for?" Ben stepped back and let them wheel his stretcher by. He stood in the doorway until everyone was gone again. Then he came in the room and took Hux's hand. "You ok?"

Hux laid his head back on the pillow and looked at how Ben's hand eclipsed his own. "Right now I am. I'm not certain what they gave me in the ambulance, but it's definitely working." He couldn't stop grinning. "You made it." Ben raised his eyebrows. "Did you think I wouldn't?" Hux shook his head and closed his eyes. 

The next thing he knew Ben was jiggling his hand. "Hey, wake up. Doc's here."

Hux opened his eyes and there was a dark haired woman in a white coat in the doorway. "Good evening, Mr. Hux. It seems you've had a bit of adventure tonight." Hux blinked at her sleepily. "Doctor."

She sat on the rolling stool in front of the computer and leaned back against the cart. "You must be Ben?" She laughed at Ben's surprise look. "Mr. Hux has had everyone here on the lookout for you. He wanted to be certain you didn't get left in the waiting room."

Hux could feel his face heating up and didn't look at Ben, even though he could see him turn towards him out of the corner of his eye. 

"I'm Dr Campbell, Dr Holmes left for the evening. So I'm taking over your care, if that's all right." She didn't wait for a response as she rolled her stool to face the computer and badged herself in. "All right, it looks like the good news is, no broken bones. But you have managed to dislocate your knee, and it hasn't spontaneously reset. So," she rolled her stool back around, "it looks like that's on us tonight." 

"How is this going to work?" Hux asked, feeling Ben's hand tighten comfortingly over his. He squeezed back. 

Dr Campbell stood up at the bed beside his injured leg. She pushed the blanket aside just to expose his knee and moved his leg a little. "Does that hurt?" Hux shook his head. "Hopefully I'll be able to reset it right now. It would only take a minute. If it's not cooperative however, we'll put you under and reduce it a little more aggressively."

Hux grimaced, "that sounds unpleasant." Dr Campbell grinned. "That's why we would put you under. Just a little propofol, then we would bring you right back out as soon as we were done. Getting the room set up takes longer than the procedure. We're just going to manipulate the joint, either way. Now," she went to the door and pressed a button, "since your dilaudid still seems effective shall we try and get you back together?" One of the nurses appeared in the doorway and Hux licked his dry lips. "I suppose we should get this over with." Dr Campbell flipped the blanket off the rest of his leg and she and the nurse got in position. "Good attitude. On three."

They were not successful. Dr Campbell tried until Hux started hissing. "Ok, you're going to make us do this the hard way." She winked at Ben. "Is he always this uncooperative?" He smiled at Hux and wiggled his hand. Then she added, "Sorry, you're going to be stuck in here during the procedure. But you can both stay here until the room is ready, and we'll bring him straight back. It really won't take long."

It seemed like no time at all to Hux. They injected him through his iv, then they were waking him up. He was mostly lucid by the time he got back to Ben. 

"I called Phasma to let her know what was going on. I think you're in trouble."

Hux gave a rasping laugh and Ben reached for his water to help him take a sip. "Thank you. And I'm not worried. Once she sees me in my brace and crutches she'll forgive me." Ben turned back from setting the water down and Hux grasped his hand with both of his own. "I am sure I would be a mess right now if you weren't helping me out." Ben smiled and soothed his other hand over them both. "Don't thank me, I'm the one that took you skiing." He leaned over Hux's stretcher and caught Hux with his eyes. "I'm just glad you're ok." Bracing his forearms on the side rail he leaned closer. Hux pulled one of his hands free and let it drift over Ben's cheek. 

Ben's jerked his head up in surprise when someone knocked on the door. The nurse came back in with a long box. "Ready to go home?" She smiled and set about opening the box. It was a long brace with lots of velcro straps.

Ben looked back at Hux and touched his arm with his free hand before pulling away. "Very" said Hux. "But I thought I was only going in a knee immobilizer?"

The nurse continued her adjustments to the brace. "Yup. For support a smaller brace is fine. But your whole leg works to move your knee, so your whole leg gets the brace." She flipped back the blanket and helped him move enough the maneuver the brace under him. "Don't worry. A few days of ice and keeping it propped will get you of of this thing." She got him strapped in and asked how he felt. "Immobilized." He deadpanned. She smiled and made a note in his chart. "Then my work is done." On her way out the door she stopped. "You're almost there. Once you can stand and not be light-headed we'll get you released. I'll bring your crutches then."

Hux groaned and dropped back onto the bed. "I just want you to take me home." Belatedly realizing what he said he paused, then looked at Ben. He was smiling intently at him, then reached over and stroked a lock of hair off his forehead. "I'll take you home soon."

*** **

There were no pharmacies open by the time Hux was released. The hospital gave him two doses to get him through the night and took him out to Ben's waiting car in a wheelchair. With a little maneuvering they managed to get him, the brace, his crutches, his bag of possessions, and all his release papers into the car. Hux laid the seat back down a little as Ben drove them back to the interstate. 

"I took all your rentals back when I got our stuff from the locker. So you don't have to worry about that." Hux smiled but didn't open his eyes. "Thank you." He mumbled. Then he had a thought. "How many stairs are leading up to my apartment? That should be interesting." Ben put on his blinker and took the exit at the top of the pass. "Well, I had thought you could come to my place, but Phasma and I decided it would be easier for us to help you tomorrow and Friday if you were on the mountain." Hux could hear the smile in his voice. "We're gonna tag-team you during the work day."

Hux blushed when Ben first mentioned taking him to stay at the trailer, then he raised an eyebrow. "The two of you were making plans? I'm a little frightened now." Ben chuckled and Hux added, "really, I'll probably sleep most of the day. You don't have to disrupt your schedules."

He opened his eyes to see Ben glancing over at him. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you get rested up. But it won't hurt to have someone run by and check on you either. It's not like you hurt your arm and can get around good." Hux leaned back and closed his eyes again. "Maybe." Then he drifted off. 

*** **

Hux managed the stairs but it took a while to figure it out. Ben followed a stair behind with his hands bracing Hux's lower back. Even with everything he was concentrating on he couldn't help but notice how big Ben's hands were on his back. 

They finally got through the door and Hux made his way to the couch. Easing himself down he declared "this is as far as I'm going tonight." Ben set the hospital bag on the floor next to the couch and surveyed it critically. "Ok. We can use the cushions to prop your leg and get you comfortable." He helped Hux take off the brace and maneuver himself around, moving pillows and cushions until they finally got everything perfect. "Do you have plastic bags? I'll get you some ice."

Hux sighed and lay back, listening to Ben bang around in the kitchen. The wine bottle and glasses caught his eye as Ben came back in and started settling the bag of ice over his knee. 

Hux caught his hands before he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I had a very different evening planned for us." Ben followed his eyes to the table. "Ah, I see." Ben reached over and grabbed the bottle, inspecting the label. "Nice." He put it back on the table. "We'll get to that, just as soon as you get off that percocet the doc gave you." He knelt down beside the couch and trailed his fingers through Hux's hair. He closed his eyes and felt the touch down to his toes. "If you keep that up I'll fall asleep," Hux hummed. "Good." Ben's voice wasn't much more than a deep rumble. "Do you need anything before I go?" That brought Hux back to reality, it also gave him a thought. "What time is it?" Ben shrugged. "Dunno."

Hux grabbed Ben's arm and twisted it to look at his watch. Hux never wore a watch as he was never parted from his phone. "2 am!" He released Ben's arm. "You're at least a half hour drive away. You can't leave now." He wiggled up enough to take Ben's face between his hands. "You need to stay here. Get some sleep, I'm not using the bed tonight anyway." 

They sat like that for a moment, Ben kneeling and Hux's hands on his face. Ben blinked then smiled. "You trying to get me into your bed?" Hux knew his face had to be scarlet. He bit his lip, "step two would be getting both of us in it together." He released Ben and laid back. "I think that might be the drugs talking." 

Ben grinned and pushed up off the floor. "Which is why I'm trying to be good." He pointed a finger at Hux, "you're not making it easy. But," his shoulders slumped a little, "I am tuckered. I could lay down for a bit." He pulled the folded blanket off the back of the couch and laid it out over Hux. He watched as Ben carefully arranged it over him and gently tucked him in. "I'll stay on one condition." He leaned over Hux. Hux felt exhausted suddenly, but he couldn't help admire Ben in his well-fitted Henley hovering so closely. "Yes?" Ben ducked his head a little closer, "that you'll holler if you need something. I'm literally going to be in the next room. Promise." Hux nodded, "I promise." The act of Ben tucking him in so tightly actually made him sleepy. The only thing that was mildly uncomfortable was the ice on his knee. He closed his eyes. He felt Ben shift, then felt gentle lips press against his forehead. "Goodnight." Hux mumbled "'night" and was asleep. 

*** **

The next morning Hux woke up and could feel every bruise on his body. His knee ached and complained as he tried to stretch from laying on the sofa half the night. As he shifted up he realized the ice bag was gone. He looked around and found a glass of water and his pills from the emergency room, with a sleeve of crackers on the table. There was also a note that simply said "call me, B".

Looking around a little more Hux found his phone. He called Ben and lay back to rest from his initial movements. Ben picked up, "good morning sleepy head." Hux looked at his phone. It was 9:30. "Ugh," he moaned. "I can't remember the last time I slept this late." Ben laughed at him. "And you'll probably sleep more, how're you feeling?"

Hux took stock again, now that be had moved a little. "Sore. Like I fell down a mountain last night." Ben laughed again. "Can't imagine why. Did you take any more of your drugs yet? I left you what the doc gave you, but I found some over-the-counter stuff in your cabinet" /yer/ "it shouldn't make you so groggy if you think it will hold off the pain."

Hux looked over at the table again, sure enough there was the bottle from his medicine cabinet. "Yes, I think it will. I was pretty out of it on that other medication." There was a pause on Ben's end. "Do you remember what you said last night?" Hux wrinkled his brow as he thought. Then he coughed as it came back to him. "Uh huh." Ben's voice came over the phone. Hux threw his hand over his face. "Oh no . . . Did I really?" There was another pause. "Yeah, do you wish you didn't?" Hux sat up at attention. "Not what I said, Ben. Perhaps the way I said it. Or the timing." He covered his face again. "Do we need to talk?" 

"Probably, but not right now." /prob'ly/. "Take some drugs, eat your crackers. And drink. Phasma's coming in a little bit. I'll be by around one."

*** **

When Phasma let herself in with her key Hux tried to look as pitiful as possible. She stood in the doorway, one well-manicured hand on her hip, and surveyed him. "Looks like you'll live." She finally said and closed the door behind her. She walked to the table and surveyed his medicines. "Which ones have you taken, and when?"

Hux figured since she had already moved onto the business at hand, he must already be forgiven. He detailed his drug regimen. He was certain to mention be had eaten and drunk the water as well. She raised an eyebrow at the empty glass. "So I see. Does this mean you're going to be a good patient?" Hux smiled. "Yes ma'am." Phasma nodded and picked up the glass and walked towards the kitchen. 

"You gave poor Ben an awful fright last night. He called me three times." He could hear her running the kitchen sink. 

"When did he find the time to call you three times?" She reappeared with the water, eyeing him from the doorway. "He made the time." She set the glass back down on the table. "How was he when you saw him?" Hux thought back, his memory still hazy. "He was fine. Relieved I was all right, but calm." He thought for a moment. "I think he held my hand, even when I fell asleep."

Phasma sat in the armchair and crossed her long legs. "Good. Because he was a mess when he called me. All three times."

Hux pulled himself up to sitting, wincing as his knee shifted. "In what way was he a mess?"

"I think he was actually standing on the ski slope the first time he called; I could hear people skiing by. He said you had just been taken by the ambulance. Then again when they left him in the room to reset your knee. And finally when he was moving the car to pick you up and bring you home." She nudged the water glass towards Hux, he took the hint and took a drink. "He sounded very shaken. I had to help him focus on what to do next. Return your skis, what the plan was for last night, today. I think his team would refer to it as 'freaking out'. I wasn't being facetious when I said you gave him a fright."

Hux sighed. "He was perfectly calm, even when I first got hurt. I would never have known if you hadn't said." Phasma leaned forward. "Don't you say anything. I only said because I wanted you to know how concerned he was." She smiled suddenly. "How were things going before your great tumble?"

Hux shrunk down a little under her gaze. "Not too badly?" Phasma raised her eyebrow again. "We kissed last week, but then things seemed to cool. I finally realized Ben was waiting for me to make the first move. I'm assuming because I was the one holding things up originally."

"Are you going to do something about that?" She turned her eyes in the direction he waved in. Ben had moved the wine onto the counter when he put out his medicine. "That was supposed to be for after skiing. And in my drugged state I think I said I was trying to get him into bed." Hux blushed all over again as Phasma's peals of laughter echoed throughout the tiny apartment. 

She wiped her eyes when she caught her breath. "Good, I believe you two are on the right track." She looked at her watch. "What do you need before I leave? Ben will be here in a couple of hours."

She helped him get the brace back on, and made sure he was steady on his crutches. She also re-filled his glass and made sure the remote was in reach. 

Right at one o'clock Ben let himself in. He held up the key and grinned. "Phasma came to see me." Hux thought about what she had told him. He held his arms out and beckoned Ben to the couch. "Come here." Ben knelt like he had the night (morning) before, resting his arms on the couch cushion. "How are you feeling?" Hux took his face in his hands again, Ben looking almost questioningly at him. "Still sore but the medicine is working. Come closer." Ben looked puzzled but he leaned over, his face close to Hux's. 

Hux studied his face a moment, taking in his face, his dark eyes. "Thank you. No," when it seemed Ben was going to brush him off. "I mean it. You could have sent me off to the hospital and let Phasma come get me," Ben scoffed. "I'm not suicidal, Hux." Hux grinned but didn't let up. "Or, come in to see me then gone back out to the waiting room. But you didn't. You not only sat with me, but comforted me, you held my hand." He looked thoughtful a moment. "Did you kiss my forehead?"

"Yeah." Did Ben actually look bashful? Hux pulled him closer and brushed their noses. "Thank you." Ben blinked and returned his stare. Finally, distractedly, "you're welcome."

Hux brushed their lips again and prayed no one's phone rang. 

*** **

"Did Phasma take care of you while I was gone?" Ben placed the box he had carried in on the counter. Hux shuffled over on his crutches, glad to be off the couch for a moment. "I don't need anyone to 'take care of me', but Phasma did keep me company for a while." He peered into the box. "What is all this?"

Ben started unpacking it onto the counter. "Most of it's from Mom, but Mrs. Hughes down the road had an emergency casserole in her freezer and insisted I bring it." Hux looked puzzled. "Emergency casserole?" Ben reached back in the box. "Yeah, we'll put this one back in the freezer for later. The directions for reheating are written on the aluminum foil. But, " he pulled another dish out, "check for plastic wrap under the foil before you stick it in the oven. I melted plastic all over my dinner once and I nearly cried when I realized it. It still smelled so good. And," he pulled a coffee out of the bottom of the box, "this is for you, right now." It was from Hux's favorite coffee shop on the mountain: Beans and Toast. 

He took it and cupped both hands around it greedily, crutches tight under his arms. "Bless you. I haven't had any caffeine all day." He took a gulp, even though it was somehow still scorching hot. He protested as Ben pulled it back out of his hands. "I'll carry it back to the couch for you." Hux reluctantly followed. 

Hux sat awkwardly, having to work his unbending leg around the table. Ben leaned down, pulled that side of the table further from the couch, then placed the coffee on the end closest. Hux pulled his leg in and looked up gratefully. "Thank you." Ben walked back to the kitchen. "So, you ready for me to heat something up? Have you had anything besides crackers today?" Hux settled in with his coffee. "I fixed a sandwich, but that was hours ago." He watched Ben's movements in the kitchen. "What is all that?"

Ben stuck his head out. "Have you ever used this oven? It's spotless. Or are you one of them obsessive cleaners and I somehow hadn't noticed yet." Hux laughed. "Let's just say I don't spend a lot of time in the kitchen."

Ben disappeared and Hux could hear him pushing buttons on the oven. "Mom called me this morning because one of her cousin's husbands saw me talking to the EMT's last night. So she told me to come by this afternoon. I think Mrs Hughes found out from her sister's grandchild?" /chahld/. "She must have been skiing, but I didn't see her." There was a clattering and the oven door closed. Ben reappeared in the living room. He sat next to Hux, close enough that their legs brushed, but he tried not to jostle him. 

"But why the box of food?" Ben looked at him quizzically. "So you don't have to worry about trying to fix for yourself, and you don't go hungry. I told you we take care of people around here. You're people, the last time I checked." He laid his hand on Hux's good knee, gently, almost tentative. Hux covered it with his own encouragingly. "But they don't even know me." Ben was looking at their hands. "But they know me, and they know that I care about you." He paused, then looked up at Hux. 

Hux leaned over and pushed their foreheads together. "And I care about you. I'm sorry if you felt I was aloof this week. After we kissed I thought you knew I was ready to make a go at this. I didn't realize you were still waiting on me until a few days ago." Ben nudged back against his forehead. "I just wanted to be sure you were ok with everything. However long that took." He placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I was glad you kissed me earlier, even if we didn't have time to explore it much." 

Hux kissed him back then pulled away. "I was glad too. Unfortunately, I'm so sore that I wouldn't be able to do much exploring." Ben sat all the way up. "I know. But are you up to a little gentle snuggling?" He dropped the last -g, as always. "Hmmm," said Hux. "How exactly would that work?"

Ben reached down and un-laced his heavy boots, toeing them off. He scooted back against the arm of the couch. "Do you need the brace off?" Hux considered. "Best to leave it on while I get settled." 

It took a few minutes: Ben pushed one leg along the back of the cushions, Hux turned and wiggled and they moved pillows and cushions until they got it just right. Hux was laying against Ben's chest, his leg propped up. Ben's arms were wrapped under his arms and over his chest. Hux crossed his arms and laced his fingers over Ben's. He sighed and relaxed against him. Ben wrapped him up tighter until he said "ouch. No, don't let go. That was just right on one of my bruises." Ben kissed his shoulder in apology. "We can stay like this a while. The casserole's gonna take a bit." Hux nuzzled back up against him. "Tell your mother thank you from me? And Mrs. Hughes."

"You could tell them yourself. We've been invited for Sunday dinner." Hux couldn't quite stop the little "oh" that slipped out. "Don't feel like you have to. We'll only go if you're feeling up to it." And if you're ready, was implied. "No," murmured Hux. "I want to. Just a little nervous I guess."

Ben stroked his fingers. "Nothing to be nervous about. They just wanna get to know you a little, I should be the one that's nervous." 

"Other than embarrassing baby pictures, what would you have to be nervous about?"

He could feel Ben's chuckle against his back. "You might figure out that I'm not quite as suave and debonair as I've led you to believe. Just a simple guy from the mountains." Hux pushed his head back until he was settled under Ben's chin. "You are anything but simple, Ben Solo. And I appreciate that you don't hide anything about yourself."

"I try to be straight forward. I don't like playing games. Not with people's feelings."

Hux felt a pang of guilt. "You know I wasn't playing with your feelings all those months. I really was interested. I was just too cowardly to do anything about it."

Ben gently squeezed him again, minding the bruises. "I know. I was trying to let you know I was interested without scaring you off. Seems to have worked out ok. And I'm not being pushy about you meeting my family. I can just tell Mom you don't feel up to it."

"No." Hux said decisively. "We should. I want to." He craned his head around so he could see Ben's face. "It's a date."

Ben smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Hopefully this date will go more according to plan."


End file.
